


Fight Me

by drabbletale



Series: Papcest drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty fluff?, Drabble, M/M, random shmoop?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “goddammit.” The moment Stretch had gotten the call about an armed robbery committed by a monster, he had feared it would be Edge.





	Fight Me

“god _dammit_.” The moment Stretch had gotten the call about an armed robbery committed by a monster, he had feared it would be Edge. By the time he had gotten to the scene of the crime, the assailant should have been long gone. But it was Edge and of course he wouldn’t be gone. Stretch lowered his gun, not bothering to hide his irritation, only glad that everyone but he and Edge were out of the house. So he could properly lay into him. “what the hell is wrong with you? i let you run off last time we met and you already get cau…” Edge smirked at him, leaning back against the door to the basement. “you… did this on purpose?  _why?_ ”

“How the hell else am I supposed to talk to you, when you don’t answer any of my calls?” 

Stretch stepped up to the other skeleton and spoke through gritted teeth, “stop calling me when my brother is home. he’ll recognize your voice from tv.”

Edge looked him over, brows knitted together. “You’re a terrible fucking cop, you know that? I told you, nothing is going to stop me.”

“nothing’ll stop you from getting caught, is that what you mean?” Stretch re-holstered his gun and rested an elbow near Edge’s head, leaning in as he glared at the pointy-teeth skeleton who wasn’t even close to being scared of him. 

“Are you going to take me in,  _Captain_? Throw me in prison so you can forget and  _move on with your life_?” Edge bit out, his arms still crossed, even as Stretch pressed him into the door. 

“is… is that why you’re doing this?”

Edge moved one of his hands to play with the badge that hung on Stretch’s chest. “Are you angry?”

The cop only pushed closer against him, something burning in his chest. “no, i… i’m not.”


End file.
